


Kleider machen Leute (clothing makes the people)

by ZionPhoenix



Series: Domestic Immortals and their Shenanigans [18]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Nile and Nicky Bonding Time!, Piercings, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionPhoenix/pseuds/ZionPhoenix
Summary: In all the time Nile has known Nicky, she has seen him wear exactly four kinds of outfits. Needless to say, that Nile is only a little apprehensive when Nicky decides they should take the opportunity of being in Berlin to go shopping.ORNile and Nicky go shopping.
Relationships: Nile Freeman & Nicky | Nicolo di Genoa
Series: Domestic Immortals and their Shenanigans [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863277
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	Kleider machen Leute (clothing makes the people)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was supposed to be a fun little piece about Nicky's fashion sense, but then the character just had to go and do their own stuff again, so here we are.
> 
> Title comes from a German novella, a lot of us had to read in school, and I barely remember anything about it, so there's that. To the Germans: please don't kill me for this. You can judge me, though. I'm judging myself.
> 
> As usual, this is un-betaed, so if they are any mistakes, please let me know.
> 
> Enjoy!

In all the time Nile has known Nicky (which is only four years, but considering they've spent most of that time together, it's still a lot), she has seen him wear exactly four kinds of outfits. There's his standard go-to ensemble of jeans, shirt and hoodie (or button down, depending on the season), with some variation for the shirts and hoodies, sometimes even cargo pants instead of jeans. For sparring, exercise and lounging around he exchanges the jeans for sweatpants. Then there's the tac pants, sweatshirt, hoodie and vest combo for missions. And on some occasions that were few and far between, she has seen him in suits. The only instances of some fashion awareness Nile has witnessed, are when he wears some of Joe's fancier shirts (all their other clothing is basically interchangable, and can only be distinguished by looking at the shoulders and thighs). Needless to say, that Nile is only a little apprehensive when Nicky decides they should take the opportunity of being in Berlin to go shopping.

"To celebrate a successful mission, sorellina. The others can wait a little bit longer."

Which is how she finds herself in a mall, browsing through the racks with Nicky. To her surprise, he picks out clothes that are not just her style, but look good together as well. With the plain way he dresses, she never would have guessed that he has such a nice sense of fashion, but she's glad for it. Shopping with Nicky is fun in a way that is different to how it is with Joe, and Nile thinks that this was a good idea after all.

Today is a good day, she decides, when she sees Nicky light up at the outfit she's trying on.

On their way to checkout, Nicky adds some plain womens underwear, tanktops and jeans to their pile, then stops by the men's section to pick up some multipacks of jeans and boxer briefs. Nile looks at his 'haul' and back up at him.

"Why don't we find something else for you, too?"

"Oh, don't worry, I don't need anything else."

"Come on Nicky, you just helped me pick out some kick-ass outfits, I'm sure we'll find something you like."

"No really, I'm good. I prefer to dress comfortably and practically, and jeans and shirt are the way to go in these times and climate. And while I can and do appreciate nice outfits, like you and Joe wear, I don't really like wearing them."

Nile huffs, but relents, and they join the queue.

"But if you really want to see me wear something else, we should take you to one of our desert safehouses soon, the wardrobe there is drastically different to account for the climate."

"Yeah, I'd like that. You really don't want anything?"

Nicky pushes a stray strand of hair behind his ear, looking thoughtful—probably to humour her. He catches his reflection in the store window, and turns his head a little from side to side, and hums.

"Well, maybe I'll finally put my earrings back in, now that I have longer hair again. Just how I had it back in the day." At first, Nile is confused by the mention of earrings, but then she remembers an evening in Greece during her early days.

"Oh, you mean your pirate days, right? Joe mentioned them that one time in Greece."

"Yes, exactly. I think the house here might even be one with a piercing kit. Do you want some, too, Nile?"

She hesitates, thinking it over.

"I don't know. I always wanted a nose stud, maybe even a helix. Can you do those?"

"Sure, I've done all kinds before, plus I did get officially trained a few years back."

Knowing him, a few years might as well be decades, but that only means he has a ton of experience, right?

"Awesome. Any other hidden talents, beside not being a fashion catastrophe and being able to do piercings?"

After all the time spent with him and the others, Nile is finally able to easily pick up on his minimal expressions, and she can see him smirking at her.

"I can do tattoos, too. Joe and Andy, too."

"No way!"

"Yes. Sadly they don't last too long on us, but I'm sure Joe still has some sketches somewhere."

Finally, it's their turn, and they pay for their clothes, then exit the store back into the mall. A jewellery store is directly opposite of them, and Nile starts moving in its direction.

"I don't think they sell piercings in jewellery stores, Nile."

"Hm, do you think there's a piercing studio here?"

"Another floor up, I think. I saw it on the mall map earlier."

Of course Nicky would remember the whole map and layout of the mall.

"Alright, let's go then."

The studio is a tattoo parlour as well, and the walls are covered in artwork and pictures. Nile curiously takes a look around as Nicky easily greets the employee in German. Throughout this mission she has become conversational in the language, and she only misses about a third of what they're saying.

"Here, Nile, take a look and choose what you want." He switches back to Italian as easy as breathing, and points to a case along the other wall. She walks over and continues to listen to them with half an ear, as Nicky lists the piercings he wants to the employee.

"Will you need an appointment for these?" She hears them ask.

"No, thank you, that won't be needed."

They continue making small talk while Nile peruses the case, and decides.

"Did you find something?" The employee asks her after a few more minutes have passed, and she points them out to them. Nodding, they take them out of the case, and bring them over to the counter to put them into a small bag. Nicky pays with a wad of cash, and puts their new jewellery safely away inside his jacket. They take up all their bags again, and on their way through the mall, Nicky shifts all of them into one hand, so he can throw his arm around Nile's shoulders. She does the same, and holds onto his waist.

"Ah, that was fun, sorellina. How about we go back, put in our new piercings, and then make our way back home to our family?"

"Sounds good, fratello."

Once they are back at the safe house, Nile goes off to pack her stuff, while Nicky rummages around in search of their piercing kit. A victorious shout from the bathroom ten minutes later tells her he found it, and she continues packing before joining him.

"Do you want to go first, or want to watch me do some of mine before?" He asks her while he's disinfecting the needles, his new earrings already out on the counter. There's a lot of them.

"Uhm, I don't care?"

"Well, then you can watch first." He disinfects the rings, sorts them into three piles, puts on a pair of gloves and then picks up the first one. Nile watches him through the mirror, as he pierces his left ear and immediately puts in the earring. He repeats the process another two times on the same ear, then two times on the other one. There's still one hoop left, and she looks at him questioningly. He responds by winking at her, and then pierces the top of his right ear.

"You wear a helix?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, I just wouldn't have guessed, that's all. Why so many?"

"Well, for one because I like having multiple earrings in one ear. But they also have some symbolism. I have one for each member of our family." He points to his left ear. "My sisters." Then his right. "My brother and Joe."

Nile can feel tears burning in her eyes, and quickly blinks them away, then points at the helix. "And that's you." She observes. Nicky smiles at her, and nods. "Watching out for us, and taking care of us."

"Yes. Like I always have, and always will." She pulls him into a hug, which he immediately reciprocates, and she revels in the safety she always feels in his and Joe's hugs.

"Now, want me to do yours?" He asks, when they pull apart. Nile glances over to the counter, and sees some more piercings that aren't hers lying there.

"Don't you have more? Or were the earrings all of them?"

"Ah, well I do have another one, but I highly doubt you want to be here for that one. So either we do yours now, or you can go and make us some tea or coffee while I finish up in here." Nile squints at him, and when she sees the mirth twinkling in his eyes, she suddenly realises what kind of piercing he's talking about.

"Oh my god, Nicky, don't tell me you bought a Prince Albert piercing!" She looks aghast, while Nicky's face twists into confusion.

"What's that?"

"A dick piercing."

"Oh, well then, yes, I did." He grins and Nile facepalms.

"I never would have thought you to be someone who wears a fucking Prince Albert."

"Sorry to disappoint." He deadpans. "So, you want your piercings or coffee first?"

"Piercings."

He nods and takes them out of the bag. He gestures for her to sort them, while he takes off his pair of gloves.

"Okay, this is my nose stud, and this one's for my eyebrow. And a helix."

Nicky disinfects all of them, puts on new gloves, and then picks up the nose stud.

"Which side?" Nile points to her left, and has to surpress a flinch when Nicky pierces the needle through. Right, they still feel pain.

"Sorry, I probably should have warned you, if this is your first one."

"It's alright." The pain has already faded, and Nicky has picked up the next one. This one goes through the outer end of her right eyebrow. The helix goes into her left ear. When he's done, she turns to the mirror, admiring her new jewellery.

"Thanks Nicky. These look awesome."

"You're welcome, and yes they do."

"Alright, I'll make some coffee now, so you can put in the dick piercing I still can't believe you bought unironically."

"I told you Nile, I did all kinds of piercings before. If you ever want to get nipple or genital piercings, no problem. I've done those for Andy countless of times before."

"TMI, Nicky! Please don't tell me about Andy's genital piercings."

"What about Joe's?" He asks, a shit-eating grin on his face. Nile just turns around and walks out of the bathroom as Nicky's laughter follows her.

One hour later they were on the road to Hamburg, Nile's favourite playlist blasting on the stereo, while they continue the discussion that broke out shortly before they left. That is, until her ringtone for Joe interrupts the current song and their conversation, and Nile accepts the call with a sigh. It's a good song, and she was just about to make her point.

"Hey Joe, what's up?"

"Nile, please make sure you're alone, and Nicky doesn't hear this."

"Too late, Joe, we're in the car." Nicky answers, and Joe groans. "What have you done now?"

"Who says I've done anything, Nicky? Maybe I just-"

"Yusuf, what have you done?" Another groan.

"Andy and I got arrested." He answers quietly. Nile just knows that he is rubbing the back of his neck right now, feeling embarrased.

"Seriously? Again?" Nicky sounds exasperated, and Nile tries not to laugh.

"Yes, again. Can you please come and get us?"

"Why didn't you call Quynh?"

"I did, she only laughed at us, and said she is in the middle of a self care day. Please don't make us spend the night here."

"Well, maybe I should, so you two finally learn."

"Tesoro, please. Andy is driving me crazy."

"You should've thought of that before you got yourself arrested. Which station?" He asks with a sigh, then hangs up after Joe gave him all the needed information.

"So, how often do these two get arrested, and when was the last time?"

"It's not as often as I made it sound, to be honest. We've all been arrested more than enough times, because our ideals and opinions go against those of the police most of the time." Nile grunts.

"The last time was about eight years ago, I think. Public intoxication and indecency."

"Now, that's a story you have to tell me!" Nile exclaims, turning the music down a bit, so she can concentrate better on Nicky's gentle voice recounting the story.

It's dark by the time they arrive, and Nile follows Nicky into the station. After some conversations, explanations and paperwork, Joe and Andy are led out to them, both their faces lighting up upon seeing them.

"Thanks for getting us, habibi." Joe bonks his forehead against Nicky's in greeting, and then pulls Nile into a hug, while Andy hugs Nicky.

"So I see Nicky found his piercing kit again." He comments when they part. "You look great, Nile."

"Thank you, Joe." Beside her, Nicky makes a noise.

"Don't worry, Nicky, you look nice as well." As an answer, he just rolls his eyes, and takes Joe's hand, pulling him out of the station, with Nile and Andy following closely behind.

"Looking good, kid." She says as they make their way to the car, which they had to park a few blocks away.

"Thanks Andy."

"You never told me on the phone, what did you two do this time?" Nicky asks, looking at Joe, and then over his shoulder at Andy, who grins at him.

"We may or may not have put a few dents in a dysfunctioned cop car."

"Excuse you, _you_ did that, _I_ just couldn't stop you, and got caught in the fallout!" Joe protests, while Nicky groans.

"Seriously, I can't leave you guys alone." Andy scoffs.

"You're one to talk Nicky, or need I remind you of basically every time you and Quynh went off on a mission and inevitably stirred up some kind of trouble?"

"For one, half of those times it was Quynh's idea." He tries to explain, gesticulating widely.

"Which means, the other half it was yours, tesoro." Joe throws in.

"Yeah, what about that one time in-"

"It wasn't our fault they suddenly decided to overthrow their government!" Nicky grouses, and Andy and Joe both raise an eyebrow at him. "We just helped." They sigh, and shake their heads, but they all let the argument over who is the worse duo go for another time. Nile, however doesn't, and as always she's delighted about learning more about her new family and their stories.

"Now, I definitely want to hear that story!" He groans. "And all the other stories, too."

"You'll be grey before we're even halfway through, kid."

Yeah, today was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Nicky definitely bought some piercings for the other: backup earrings for Andy, a navel piercing for Quynh, and Joe gets a (matching) dick and nipple piercings.
> 
> Also, just in case: **please don't try to pierce yourself without proper training and/or without proper and sanitised equipment! I have never gotten a piercing (except basic earrings when I was a kid), and don't have any training, so this is all based on the things I've read about the topic. Take all the information in here with a grain of salt, do your research, and go to a proper piercer!**
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are highly appreciated, and comments literally make my day.


End file.
